


being sick suck

by kurostrash



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, if u squint hard enough u'll see the tyde, sick clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurostrash/pseuds/kurostrash
Summary: Clyde hated being sick. It only makes him feel worse than what he already feels.





	being sick suck

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by a comic i saw on instagram but it wasn't sourced so i'll try to put it as soon as i found it back  
> still not proof read as usual

"Oh my god Clyde, it's been the third time you've sneezed on me ! Disgusting !" Cartman's loud voice resonated in your head much more louder than it seemed to be.

"Eh, sorry..." Clyde apologized, he didn't felt like arguing. 

He was at Cartman's table, with Kyle and Stan. His friends were in a different class and were going out pretty late so he sat with them meanwhile. Even though he had taken his tray with his favorite food, a hamburger with fries, Clyde didn't felt like eating. He just wanted to nap, but the cafeteria was way too loud for it.  
So he was just staring at them meanwhile. Cartman was still going with how disgusting he had been for sneezing right into his food while Kyle was giving him a wary look, as if he was afraid he would get him sick or something. He didn't made an effort to turn his head around to look at Stan, not sure if he too was going to be disgusted or would be ignoring him. 

"You should just go see a doctor Clyde I think, you might be sick or something like that." Kyle's mom side just appeared, but more out of pity or because he didn't wanted to have him at the table.

If that was what they wanted, then they would have it. Without a word, he took his tray to clear it out. Clyde didn't knew where to go next. He still could go see Bebe but the last time he went to her table without a warning, she ignored him. Well, even if it sucked, he'll just wait in front of his real friends' classroom. 

\----------

"Oh, heya mister, finally up ?" Somehow, this voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a name on it, until he saw his face.

"Butters ?" Clyde's voice was a bit rough, from waking up.  
It took him a while to recognize it, but he was in a bed, in the nurse's office.

"Yessir ! I was worried 'bout ya' since I found ya' on the ground ! I tried to lift ya' all alone but I couldn't do even a yard with you on my back... I'm glad Kenny was there to help me out ! Couldn't have done a thing without him, he's..." The blond didn't stopped talking.

Clyde was really grateful for bringing him here but he still didn't felt good enough to listen to Butters rambling about his boyfriend. He saw them enough in the corridors making out. Ew, just thinking about it made him shiver. 

"Oh and by the way, the nurse said that you could stay here for a while, don't worry 'bout classes !" Butters smiled at him, and somehow it made him happy, at least someone had stayed on his side.  
But it was Butters, he'd probably do the same to everyone else.  
So Clyde slid out of the bed. He almost fell, but managed to catch himself before making a fool out of himself in front of Butters.

"Where are ya' going Clyde ? You should rest !" Butters insisted, but Clyde shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going home, I... uh can't sleep if I'm not in my bed." He lied, making it up. He kinda hoped that Butters bought the lie, as he took his bag at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, okay then ! D'ya want me to help ya' or anything ?" He offered with another smile of his, but Clyde still refused, without shaking his head this time. Even doing that felt terrible.

"I'm good, you should go to class, you'll miss fourth period..." It convinced Butters really well because as he saw the clock, he rushed out off the room, waving him goodbye from afar.

\----------

Normally, Clyde would drive home in his car that his dad got him for 16th birthday. But he didn't felt well enough to drive it. He wasn't that ready to die yet. 

In the end he managed to get home, taking him longer than usual.  
He opened the door, no one was there yet. He was always the first one to get home. Usually after classes, he'd have to cook his own diner or just take out whatever leftovers from the day before from the fridge. Then his dad would get home around 9PM, barely giving him time to see him.  
Today would have been a great occasion to have him end his shift early. But it's not as if he could ask him that easily, and it wasn't important enough to bother him with it.

After closing the door behind him, he threw his bag around. It didn't mattered to him where it landed. It's not as if someone would care. His coat got the same treatment. He only took time to take off his shoes. These were a gift from Token and they were hella expensive so he didn't wanted to damage them. 

Finally, Clyde managed to make his way to his bed. After undressing himself into his brief, he slid under the blanket. He didn't felt better. He still had that headache and he felt stuffy but as soon as he would have an arm out of the blanket, it was too cold.  
He just wanted to sleep, but everything would bother him. He just wished he had someone to take care of him. 

Someone like his mom. She used to tuck him and then put a wet blanket on his forehead. Oh, now he remembered the time where she used to stick the thermometer in his bum. It made Clyde laugh, but somehow, he also felt tears running down his face. He grabbed a tissue from his night stand but it too much for just one. Clyde curled up, grabbing the sheet in his hands.  
He didn't wanted to think about it, but the more he tried to repress his memories, the more they would come back. Like that time he puked on his dad and Clyde thought he would get grounded but instead she laughed super hard before his dad began to pout. Or that time his dad tried to make him drink that horrible medicine but he couldn't. So his mom promised to buy him candies if he would drink it all. In the end, Clyde wasn't even sure he got the candies. 

This nap was the best one he had since such a long time.

\-------------

When Clyde opened his eyes, the sun was long gone and he couldn't remember where he put his phone. He just hoped it wasn't 2am because it would have been hard to sleep again. When he got up, a towel fell on his lap.  
He didn't remembered doing this, but maybe he did and forgot. Or his dad did it ? At least he knew he was home because he could hear some people talk. It was probably the tv that sometime his dad would let on when he'd sleep in front of it. 

Clyde made small steps as he got out of his room. He still felt weird after waking up but at least the headache wasn't as violent as earlier. He hated having to get up and down, but wanted to drink some water and at least he could turn off the tv.  
He managed to made his way to the stairs, but he heard his dad laugh.

"Daaad, can you tone down the tv jesus..." Clyde said, hopefully loud enough so that he could be heard.  
Instead of hearing his dad answer, he didn't hear anything, except his own gasp when he finally saw all of his friends, sat at the dining table with his dad. Tweek and Craig, next to each other, Token next to his dad and Jimmy on the other side. They were all looking at something on the table, but he was too far too see.

"Oh my god Clyde wear some pants please." Craig's nasally and deadpan voice broke the silence, but they all ended up laughing. Even Clyde too. 

"Leave the man alone gee ! He's sick so if he wants to be in underwear it's okay !" Tweek reprimanded Craig, and he could swear that Craig was rolling his eyes. Clyde was glad Tweek was there to mellow his boyfriend.

"So, still alive ?" His dad asked with a smile. Token was next to him and smiled at him. Clyde couldn't help but feel even hotter now. 

"Ha, you won't get rid of me that easy dad." Clyde snickered with a big smile. "So, why y'all here ? I don't think today's my birthday."

"We-well we're here because we're v-v-v-visiting you ! Heard you were sick from B-B-Butters !" Jimmy answered, but somehow he still had his look on the book on the table and laughed. 

The look on Clyde's face meant everything. His eyes wide open, he started to tear up a bit. He didn't expected to have his friends coming over.  
They were the best friends ever.

\-----------------

[those guys gang eyyy]  
CD : hey thanks for coming over guys !! that was so cool  
CD : except the part you all started to laugh at my baby pics  
CT : i mean, how can we not laugh  
TT : don't be like that crzig  
TT : wr cnan come bck tomorrow affter school uf u want  
JV : dude ur pics were sick, litterally  
JV : i snapshot one of ur pic and shared it to the guys now  
CT : excellent jimmy  
CD : YOU DIDNT  
JV : [screenshot of the snapchat]  
CD : omg i hate u guys  
JV : love u too, no homo  
JV : but also, i'm goin to sleep, gn guys  
TT : good nighht !  
TT : crag sasy gn too  
CD : but i'm not sleepy guys come on )'''':  
CT : we r so shut up  
CD : ;w;

[convo with token]  
CD : hey  
CD : u sleepin  
CD : r u asleeep  
CD : don't leave me on reaaaaad !  
TB : Can you let me get into pyjama ?  
CD : oooof for a sec i thought u went to sleep without telling me good nght )'':  
TB : Dude...  
CD : come on !  
TB : Don't make this awkward ! Also, I hope we didn't bothered you too much when we came.  
TB : Craig couldn't keep himself from looking around.  
CD : and he found the photo album man that was embarrassing  
TB : I thought it was cute though. You were a cute baby.  
CD : WERE ? THANK YOU TOKEN HOW DARE  
TB : lol  
CD : omg token used lol  
CD : i screenshotted this  
TB : Okay well since you seem better, I'll just leave you then.  
CD : okay i'll stop please ;;  
TB : I have classes too. But I'll come back tomorrow.  
CD : U promise ?  
TB : Yes. Also, I'll bring my own photo album.  
CD : OMG FOR REAL ?  
TB : It's only fair.  
CD : YAY !!!!!  
TB : Can I finally go to sleep ?  
CD : no u forgot something  
CD : come onnnnn  
TB : Good night  
CD : good night u too <3

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to finish it but here it is anywayyyy <3


End file.
